


Parlor 15

by tinychrist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoo parlor AU, they are in so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinychrist/pseuds/tinychrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a tattoo and piercing parlor together, Hajime and Tooru come up with some interesting bets against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlor 15

**Author's Note:**

> so there are so many tattoo aus about these two that go around so I hopped on the bandwagon too. this includes my headcanon that iwa loses a bet against tooru, so enjoy!

“I can’t believe I lost, that dude definitely looked like a tattoo to me.” Hajime says running his fingers through his short cut hair, “You set me up didn’t you. You knew this guy was getting a piercing,” he says with a disbelieving grin on his face.

“What can I say Iwa-chan, I know my type of people.” Tooru said smiling and giving a quick wink to Hajime.

Hajime shook his head and stood up straight from behind the counter he was behind. He and Tooru both worked at a tattoo and piercing parlor called Parlor 15. Both of them having interests in body modification, ultimately lead them here, together.

Hajime sighed, “Alright Tooru, what will it be this time?” the shorter man rolls his head to look at his best friend.

This is how the bets usually went.

With Hajime's knowledge of tattooing, and Tooru's knowledge of piercing. They taught each other their trades to make bets more interesting. Winner would tattoo or pierce whatever they wanted on the loser. Within reason of course. 

Tooru taps a finger on his chin and grins, “I’m thinking a strawberry on your left asscheek.” He turns to Hajime with a mischievous look. “Consider it payback for this.” Tooru points to a dermal piercing on his right shoulder. “Now I watched you do everything and it was all correct but that one hurt!” He whines.

“Oh please you’re just weak. When I gave you that small alien head on your wrist you almost burst into tears.”

“It hurt, Iwa-chan!” Tooru shouts and Hajime shooshes him with a hand over his mouth.

“Do you want Kuroo or Daichi to hear you scream and shout?” Hajime asks and Tooru’s eyes widen before he shakes his head. “Good, that’s what I thought. Now, go set your machine up.” Hajime points to his specified room in the parlor and pulls his hand off Tooru’s mouth.

“Okay!” Tooru smiles and he makes his way over to the room. “So Iwa-chan, what style do you want, and you know what I can and can't do so don’t pull one out of your ass.” Tooru says putting on his gloves and disinfecting all his materials.

“I want the ‘pull out of your ass style’ please.” Hajime says sarcastically and Tooru swats him on his butt, “I know I know, just do the best style you can do. Honestly, it’s on my ass, who’s gonna see it?”

“Me,” Tooru says giving a wink to Hajime, “and since it is me that will be seeing it I want it to look good. Now,” Tooru motions to the chair in the room, “drop’em and we’ll get started.”

After a bit into the tattoo there was a knock on the door, “Yo! Who’s in there?” A man questions. Hajime and Tooru realize it’s one of their higher ups, Kuroo.

“It’s just me and Iwa-chan, you can come in,” Tooru says not looking up from his work. He hears the door open and a small chuckle from Kuroo, “Iwa-chan lost a bet.”

“I honest to god fucking swear this dude was wanting a tattoo. He got a fucking eyebrow piercing.” Hajime complains from his spot in the chair, “I swear he set me up.”

“Stop complaining Hajime, you lost fair and square.” Kuroo leans on the doorframe to watch Tooru tattoo.

“Whatever,” Hajime huffs. “Where’s Daichi?” He asks trying to look over his shoulder. His moving earns him a light pat on the butt again.

“No moving.” Tooru says and Hajime remains still. He forgets Tooru’s not as good with people who move as he is.

“Ah, he’s in the back. He’s working on a major piece someone’s getting this week.” Kuroo states walking closer to get a better look at his ass tattoo. “Wow Tooru that’s some really good shading, you’ve been practicing.” he looks up to Tooru who grins in acknowledgement.

“Always the best for my Iwa-chan,” he says sweetly and Hajime just groans out in disgust.

After a few more remarks from both Kuroo and Tooru (about how Hajime had this coming), Tooru finished the tattoo and excitedly told Hajime to look. Hajime rolled his eyes and stood from his chair, as best as he could with an annoyingly familiar ache on his asscheek, and went to the mirror to check. It looked really good, as a strawberry could on an asscheek.

“Wow, Tooru I’m impressed, this is a lot better than the last one you gave me.” Hajime says admiring the new ink in the mirror, “You’ve definitely have been practicing, but from who?” Hajime asks. He knows for a fact it couldn’t have been him. Tooru hasn’t watched him tattoo for a while.

“Oh you know, a little birdie taught me,” Tooru says standing next to Hajime. He bends down a bit to give Hajime a quick peck on the lips, “let’s show Daichi.”

“Show me what?” Another voice speaks up from the parlor and Kuroo bends his neck to spot Daichi.

“Come look at Hajime’s sweet new ink,” Kuroo gives Daichi a sly smile.

Daichi can only sigh, “I can only imagine what it could be.” he says finally peering into the room and giving a hum, “It looks good, but your stem's shading is a bit to light right here.” he points to the mentioned spot, “otherwise it’s really good Tooru.”

Hajime nods in understanding, Tooru’s been shadowing Daichi for a bit.

“Definitely not the worst thing he could have put on me, that’s for sure.” Hajime says bumping Tooru’s shoulder with his head, “bandage me up now, I gotta put my pants back on.”

Tooru nods and picks up the cream and bandage to finish up his work, “You did so good Iwa-chan! You took it like a champ!” Tooru smiled as he finished taping the bandage over the new tattoo and sitting back in his chair. “Now remember, put the cream on it several times a day until it’s healed.” Tooru shook his finger at Hajime who just gave him a sideways look.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He says picking up his pants and fastening them, hearing a snort from Kuroo.

“Well he has his pants back on it’s time for me to go.” Kuroo says winking and stepping out of the room, “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” he says with a small wave before disappearing into a room farther back.

Hajime chuckles and leans down to Tooru to give him a quick kiss on the mouth, “You did good, thanks for not fucking up the tattoo.”

Tooru smiles and grabs Hajime’s hand lightly, “No problem, Iwa-chan!”

“You all know you can’t do that when clients are here, right?” Daichi says waving a finger between them.

“Yes yes we know Daichi, we don’t do that a lot in here you know.” Hajime says standing back up straight, “Well I don’t, Tooru is the clingy one.” Hajime says exiting the room with a call of ‘I am not!’ from Tooru.

“Yeah I know, you too aren’t bad. Gotta say it you know since I’m ‘in charge’,” Daichi puts air quotes around his words.

“I know, you gotta do your bossly duties.” Hajime looks back into his tattoo room, “Oi, you got that cleaned up yet?” he calls.

“Gimme a sec gosh,” Tooru answers and finally emerges from the room.

Hajime hums and sighs through his nose, “Man I really hope I don’t get anyone else today. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sit right for an appointment.” Tooru and Daichi both give quiet laughs.

As if there was some force against Hajime, two people walk into the parlor and to the counter. “We're wondering if we can get tattoos? We don’t have appointments but they’re small."

Before Hajime can speak up Daichi speaks, “Yes that’s fine! We actually have an artist free right now, take good care of them Hajime.” Daichi pats Hajime’s shoulders and with a small, yet menicing smile, walks back to his own room.

Hajime gives Tooru a ‘you’re gonna get it look’ before Tooru gives him a wink and sticks out his pierced tongue. Hajime thinks to himself that he is quite frankly, fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I always make my fics long and nothing ever really happens pfft. I have a few piercings and a tattoo myself so I'm pretty confident in my knowledge about pain and whatnot that goes along with body mods like these.
> 
> the name of the parlor was made up, it was going to be "14" for tooru and hajime's jerseys but 4 is a bad number so I made it 15 because that also can mean strawberry sooooo, there's that. also cross posted to my [tumblr](http://thepoutyking.tumblr.com/tagged/liv's-fanfic). also I used that hemingway editor thing, if there's anything that's weird please tell me and i'll fix it up! thanks for reading!


End file.
